


American

by StarlightShimmer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Clint Barton, Nervous Clint Barton, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Steve discovers drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightShimmer/pseuds/StarlightShimmer
Summary: In the early days after the Avengers are formed Steve walks in on Clint watching RuPaul's Drag Race, but his reaction is nothing like Clint was expecting.





	American

_We fought for our right to love and be who we be. We will not be silenced and I won’t sit down…_

“What is this?”

Clint jumped up from where he had been sitting on the couch and fumbled with the remote to pause the television.

“Uh, hey there Steve,” Clint said.

“Clint? What is this?”

_Now here I am with Mama Ru. American, just like you._

Finally, blissful silence descended on the room as Clint gave up on muting the television and just turned it right off.

“What’s what Cap,” Tony questioned as he strolled into the room, “Need another modern life lesson? I thought we had already figured out how to work the television.”

“I know how to work the television, Tony,” Steve said clearly annoyed, “I wanted to know what was on it.”

Clint took a deep breath and set his jaw and clutched the remote tightly in his hand.

“Jarvis,” Tony called, “What was Katniss watching?”

“Agent Barton was watching RuPaul’s Drag Race,” Jarvis answered. Sometimes Clint hated Jarvis. Mostly, at times like this.

“Oh, well how could we not share that with you,” Tony said with a grin, “RuPaul is basically a national treasure. Well, I suppose it depends who you ask, but really. You’ve got to see RuPaul.”

“Tony, I’m not sure Steve would… appreciate Drag Race,” Clint said, attempting diplomacy.

“Jarvis, turn on the tv again,” Tony said and Steve had this look on his face like he should have thought of that.

_American, American. I am American. Just like you too._

“Why wouldn’t I like that song,” Steve said, confused, “I have always been proud to be American.”

“That’s not the problem,” Clint muttered.

“Wait – those are men!?”

“Yeah, Cap,” Tony said grinning like the cat that got the canary.

“They’re beautiful,” Steve said, “and so is their song. Is there more of this?”

“Uh, yeah? It’s a tv show,” Clint said still confused as to why Captain America was not angry, “You don’t care? That they’re men dressing like women?”

“No,” Steve said with a shrug, “I knew all kinds of people back in the day. I’m just happy they don’t have to hide anymore.”

“That is… not what I was expecting,” Clint said.

“That’s because you don’t actually know me.”

Clint hated to admit it, but Steve was right.

“Jarvis, can I watch all of this show,” Steve asked as he walked out of the room.

“I have it all queued up for you, Captain. Might I suggest you start with Season 5. That is Sir’s favorite season” Jarvis’ voice answered

“So, Clint, who do you want to win this season,” he heard Tony ask from behind him, “Personally I like Aquaria, but then I’ve always been fond of anyone proud to call themselves a bitch.”


End file.
